1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for eliminating electromagnetic waves, particularly, to a device for eliminating electromagnetic waves, which uses a coil as an electromagnetic-wave trapping means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this complicated contemporary society, in addition to mental stresses such as tension, suppression, anxiety, complaint, anger, and frustration, the stresses (so called “Technostress”) which are induced by electromagnetic waves radiated from cellular phones, television sets, video displays, information displays, automobiles, electric trains, etc., have been increasing as their prevalence. Recently, undesirable influence of electromagnetic waves on living bodies has been discussed from another viewpoint, resulting in a proposal, for example, of tools for shielding electromagnetic waves such as aprons for shielding electromagnetic waves and front panels for information displays, which are used after being applied to living bodies or installed in a part of articles. However, partial shielding of living bodies and articles by the aprons or the front panels would not be sufficient to attain the desired effect when exist a quantity of sources which radiate electromagnetic waves to the inside and outside of residence spaces.